


Secret Valentines

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two teeny tiny ficlets were inspired by the fabulous <a href="http://mckirkanons.tumblr.com/">McKirk Anons</a> that were sent to me during 2014 Valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LEONARD YOU NAUGHTY BOY

**Author's Note:**

> The original McKirk Anons' message is [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/76637738459/). The underline words belong to the Anon.

It’s when he walks pass the assembly hall on the way to the parking lot that he notices the presentation. 

Leonard watches the astronomer gives a very interesting talk to the kids from the back of the hall. He knows it’s interesting because the kids are focused, not because he’s taking in anything the astronomer is saying.

The astronomer, Professor James T. Kirk, rocks a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses like it’s a pair of Ray-Ban.

Leonard wonders what those blue eyes would look like when the glasses are off and the reflections of light stop blocking the view.

Kirk has a voice that sounds smooth at first but a bit husky once in a while to send a shiver down Leonard’s spine. And he sounds moist in the best of way.  _Jesus, those lips and the tongue that can’t stay inside his mouth._

And when the professor turns around to point at something on his power-point, Leonard almost can’t swallow down a gasp. That ass has got to be the most illegal ass ever.

Leonard snaps back into present when the kids start applauding. He walks up to Kirk against a current of kids flowing out of the hall.

Kirk looks up. Leonard’s lips quirk up. The view is more astonishing up close. 

"Hi. I think it’s incredible how you keep all those kids’ attention. I can’t even keep my kid’s for more than 2 minutes." Leonard compliments.

Kirk blushes a little. “Thank you. I’m sure you are a wonderful teacher, Mr…?”

"Oh, I’m not a teacher. I was dropping off my kid. On my way out, I was drawn to your presentation." Leonard smiles.

"Ah, I see. I’m glad you liked it." The shades darken on those kissable cheeks.

"I’d like to listen to a more adult version though." Leonard winks. "You know, for my workplace or something. Do you do grownups, too?"

"I…uh…don’t usually…um, do it for the grownups…but I guess I will think about it." Kirk looks like he gets the message but is trying very hard not to read between the lines.

Leonard smoothly takes out his bushiness card and a pen. “Give me a call if you decide to do it. Here’s my personal number if you need it.” He writes down 10 digits and hands it to Kirk.

"Oh, thank you." Kirk leans over to his bag and fishes out a card. "Here, this is mine. That’s the only number I have." He nervously smiles.

"Got it." Leonard nods. "You really should consider doing the adult version though. After all, your ass is out of the world."

Kirk’s face looks like it’s burning.

Leonard grins and walks out of the hall with a low chuckle.


	2. JIM YOU LIL S**T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original McKirk Anons' message is [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/76821452826/). The underline words belong to the Anon.
> 
> I can't smut I'm so sorry.

"Dr. McCoy please report to Captain’s ready room. Captain Kirk would like to go over the medical inventory."

Nyota’s voice came up when Leonard was in his quarter, ready to take a shower.

_Beep, beep._

"Lieutenant Uhura. Is Captain aware that I just got off a shift and is resting  _in my own time_?”  Leonard asked.

"Yes." Nyota sounded like she felt sorry for Leonard. "Captain said that it won’t take long and that he’d rather deal with it now than later when he’s too tired and fall asleep during."

"Huh, he said that." Leonard muses.

"I can tell him you’re already asleep." Nyota offered.

"No. It’s okay. Tell him I’ll be right up." Leonard responded.

"Got it. Uhura out."

Leonard thought for a few seconds.

He grabbed a PADD and slid a tiny plastic bottle into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

Leonard walked into the ready room. Jim was sitting behind his desk, eyes glimmering.

Jim was fucking stroking himself already. 

He knew it. 

Jim lazily smiled, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come suck my cock?”

"I’d rather fuck you over your desk if you think you can stay quiet." Leonard smirked.

"Hmm." Jim looked like he’s weighing pros and cons. "I think your motion is better."

"I agree." Leonard walked behind the desk and turned Jim’s chair around. "Allow me to offer the Captain of the USS Enterprise an orgasm of a lifetime."

Leonard always kept his words. Jim totally agreed.


End file.
